warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Calixis Sector
| image = | sectorGov = Marius Hax| sectorCapital = Scintilla| segmentum = Segmentum Obscurus| }} "It is an ill omened place, my lord. Cursed, they say, a fount of witches and other foulness. A chalice of corruption, haunted by a dead sun. They say it is but a matter of time before the stars align and the entire place is torn asunder by Daemons. Of course, they say that about a great many places. But in this case, master, the Tarot indicates it is actually true." — Diviner Adept Harpious Mundis. The Calixis Sector is a sector of the Milky Way Galaxy that serves as the setting for the Warhammer 40,000: Dark Heresy role-playing game, which focuses on the actions of Imperial Inquisitors and their chosen Acolytes and Throne Agents. The Calixis Sector is an Imperial sector located in the Segmentum Obscurus on the northern edge of the known galaxy, near the Halo Stars and the Eye of Terror. To the trailing edge of the galaxy, the Calixis Sector is bordered by the hazardous territories of the Fydae Great Cloud and to spinward by the Scarus Sector. Bordering to coreward of the galaxy, its nearest neighbour is the Ixaniad Sector. To rimward lie the contested and unregulated Imperial frontiers of the Halo Stars where humans and xenos mix in the quest for power and profit. Conquered by Lord Militant Angevin for the Imperium of Man a thousand years ago in the 40th Millennium during what became known as the Angevin Crusade, the Calixis Sector contains many heavily populated and important worlds, though it lies a great distance from the Imperium's core sectors. The sector's first Imperial Sector Governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as a Saint of the Imperial Cult. This territory represents a vulnerable fraction of the Imperium, far from the millions-strong armies and mighty battlefleets that protect its most ancient and important worlds and defend its war-torn frontiers. The fate of the sector is tainted with disturbing prophecies and haunted by an inexplicable evil. Within its ill-portended bounds there are countless threats to keep the Adepts of the Imperium stretched beyond capacity. It is up to a few extraordinary individuals to save the sector from being consumed by a dark future of corruption and suffering. The Calixis Sector has many heavily populated and important worlds, but it lies a great distance from the Imperium’s heartland and, like so much of the Imperium of Man, it must ultimately fend for itself. Like all Imperial territories, the Calixis Sector is at risk from the chronic dangers facing humanity: war, mutation, xenos activity, the mark of Chaos, and so on. However, a singular threat lurks somewhere in the Calixis Sector, a mysterious, prophesied doom that has drawn the particular scrutiny of the Inquisition to this group of worlds. This enigmatic threat, the Hereticus Tenebrae, or the Tyrant Star as it is known, is something the forces of the Inquisition most fervently wish to uncover, to comprehend and to destroy, before it is too late for the people of the Calixis Sector--and perhaps all of Mankind. To trailing, the Calixis Sector is bordered by the hazardous territories of the Fydae Great Cloud and to spinward by the Scarus Sector. Bordering to coreward, its immediate neighbour is the Ixaniad Sector. To rimward lie the contested and unregulated frontiers of the Halo Stars and the infamous Koronus Expanse. The hive world of Scintilla, situated in the Golgenna Reach sub-sector, is the capital of the Calixis Sector. Along with the hellish mining world Sepheris Secundus and the war-torn planet Iocanthos, it forms a triumvirate of worlds essential for the sector’s survival. The most powerful man in the Calixis Sector is officially Sector Governor Marius Hax, who rules in the name of the Adeptus Terra from the Lucid Palace on Scintilla. However, the Calixian Conclave, led by Lord Inquisitor Caidin, is the tue ultimate authority in the sector, a clandestine and all-powerful presence behind the visible emblems and figureheads of Imperial power. No one has the power to gainsay the word of the Inquisition. Other important Imperial servants are Lord Inquisitor Zerbe of the Tyrantine Cabal, Cardinal Ignato of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Goreman of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Xiao and Canoness Goneril of the Adepta Sororitas. The power of the Imperial Adepta, however, is rivalled by the Great Houses, the noble families and Calixian corporations, which maintain a presence across the sector. Even the minor noble houses, those whose influence is limited to a single world, hold a great deal of power over ordinary citizens. History The Calixis Sector is located in the Segmentum Obscurus, on the northern edge of the known galaxy near the Eye of Terror, and represents a portion of the considerable territories conquered by the Imperial hero Lord Militant Angevin more than a thousand years ago in the 40th Millennium. Its first governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as a Saint of the Imperial Cult. The Hereticus Tenebrae (Komus, the Tyrant Star) The Calixis Sector is beset by many threats but few of them are as obvious as rampaging aliens or widespread rebellion. Perhaps the most troubling is the prophecy of the Tyrant Star, the horrific harbinger of ruin and desolation, the spectral sun which consumes light, hope and sanity. This prophecy is known as the Hereticus Tenebrae (“the black doctrine” or “the shadow heresy” in High Gothic) by the Inquisitors of the Calixis Sector. Reports of the conflict, destruction and psychic cataclysm that accompany apparitions of the black sun are often suppressed, in case disorder and fear overtake entire worlds. The baleful Tyrant Star casts an ill light upon the Calixis Sector and nowhere seems immune from its influence. Cults and seditionist groups fester in its underhives and moral corruption gnaws away at the nobility, which holds much of the power on the sector’s scattered worlds. Conflicts brew between the Imperial Adepta and the great noble families who trace their lineage to the times before Lord Militant Angevin’s conquests. Mysteries abound, for the Calixis Sector was quite evidently occupied by more than one long-vanished civilisation in the past. The previous inhabitants of this province of the galaxy have left their indelible traces behind them. Certainly, many Inquisitors of the Calixian Conclave fervently hope that the spectral sun is a legacy of aliens long since gone to dust, for the alternatives have implications that are unspeakable. Currency The Imperial currency of the Calixis Sector is known as the Throne Gelt or simply the Throne. There are also precious shell tokens or coins of rare metals that are accepted as legal tender on all of the civilized Imperial worlds of the sector. Thrones can also be dispersed in electronic form as payment. Calixian Sub-Sectors Adrantis *Baraspine - Hive World *Marioch - Frontier World *Kormisoshi Dockyards - Space Station - Located to the coreward of Tranch *Coseflame - Feudal World - Chasm city-states, famous for the high quality of its ore exports *Grangold - Dead World - Suffers from continual acid storms *Hippocrasian - Agglomeration Space Station - Orbiting Morwen VI *Lehyde Ten - Frontier World - All Imperial attempts at colonisation to date have failed *Mortressa Death World - Adrantis - Home of renowned 'Scythewind' Imperial Guard regiments *Morwen VI - Dead World - Used as a training ground by certain regiments of the Brontian Longknives Imperial Guard *Omnicron 71-DX - Forge World - Near the Adrantis Nebula *Perinetus - Forge World - Floating zero-gee forges in orbit for spacecraft repairs *Piety of Seth - Shrine World of the Ecclesiarchy *Reth - Pleasure World - Part of the Tephaine System *Siculi - Agri-world - Part of the Tephaine System, many lakes produce a crop of Protoalgia that is a popular basic foodstuff on Imperial Hive Worlds *Skorgulian - Forge World *Soryth - Mining World - Frozen gas mining of methane, hydrogen, helium, argon *Tephaine - Hive World - Part of the Tephaine System, capital world of the system *Tephaine Minor - Agri-world - Part of the Tephaine System *Tranch - Hive World *Volonx - Feral World Drusus Marches *47 Kapella - War World - Near Blackshine Nebula in the Drusus Marches, currently undergoing Imperial pacification and integration *88 Tanstar - Frontier World - Imperial Navy supply depot *Archaos - Hive World - Planet of philosophers *Askelphion Secundus - Pleasure World *Cryptus - Cemetery World - "Trip to Cryptus" is a euphemism for death often used in the Calixis Sector *Diogenes IV Research Station - Space Station - Anchored in the centre of the infamous Pulsars *Drusus Shrine World - A Shrine World of the Ecclesiarchy, also called Sentinel in some Imperial records *Endrite - Feral World - The population of Endrite reveres as a religious artefact the ruined hulk of an Imperial battleship *Haddrack - Death World - An Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator base of the Sollex Admech sect *Port Wander - Space Station - Lies beyond the Drusus Marches proper, last stop before the Halo Stars and the largely unexplored Koronus Expanse, a popular destination for Rogue Traders *Fervious - Feudal World - Formerly known as Vasenrule *Lacusta - Feral World - Home of the Windriders Imperial Guard Regiment *Lo - Hive World - Home of the Loi Metalworks Armoury *Maccabeus Quintus - Shrine World - Home of the Black Order of the Ecclesiarchy *Monrass - Feral World - Lush and verdant backwater world *Opus Macharius - Forge World - Named after the Imperial hero Lord Solar Macharius *Pellucida IX - Mining World - Adeptus Mechanicus Demesne *Piety - Hive World - A world of scum and villainy *Sacris - Forbidden World/Adeptus Astartes Chapter World - Imperial beacon satellites orbiting this planet broadcast a message that a virulent plague is raging on this otherwise normal Feral World, which is the homeworld of the Storm Wardens Space Marine Chapter; the plague warning is false and simply serves as a deception to keep travelers away since the world was forbidden intercourse with the rest of the Imperium by the Inquisition following the Nemesis Incident of 945.M36 *Spectoris - Agri-world - Spectoris is a water world devoted to intensive aquaculture *Thical - Hive World - Planet of ancient laws and restrictive social customs *Threnos Zone - Forbidden System - Star system of 13 planets avoided by ancient custom of the Calixis Sector *Tygress I - Frontier World *Tygress II - Frontier World *Tygress III - Feral World *Tygress IV - Dead World *Tygress V - Feral World *Veneris - Shrine World of the Ecclesiarchy - Several mountains on this world resemble certain saints of the Imperial Cult *Vigil - Dead World - Extensive alien ruins, the xenos population of Vigil was destroyed some 5000 years ago *Zel Primus - Unclassified World *Zel Secundus - Death World *Zel Tertius - Frontier World - Newly-settled planet, a model Imperial colony Josian Reach *Acreage - Feudal World - Civil war in the Grand Realm of Ascandia, a feudal kingdom of Acreage *Abandoned Hope - Forbidden World - Access forbidden by Inquisitorial order *Canopus - Hive World *Fenksworld - Hive World - Battlefleet Calixis supply depot *Hredrin - Hive World - Psykers present in large numbers on this planet (Gaolist Astropaths) *Kao-li - Forbidden World/Xenos World *Kudrun - Frontier World *Munsk Feral world *Orendal's Tomb Shrine world *Palinurus Rhys Frontier world *Prester Myra Cemetery world *Reshia Shrine world *Sigurd IV Hive world *Snowden's World - Frontier World - Home of the Slaughter-Families *Tsade - Dead World *Tsade II - Agri-world *Woe - Death World *Zillman's Domain - Feudal World - Reported visit by the Tyrant Star in 807.M41 *Zumthor - Frontier World Malfian *Alactra - Hive World *Aryus One - Feudal World - Close to the Halo Stars, often serves as a jumping-off point for Rogue Traders seeking to explore them and the Koronus Expanse *Cindar - Mining World *Dusk - Feral World *Faldon Kise - Frontier World *Farcast - War World *Festus - Feudal World *Fydae Minos - Agri-world - Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae System *Gallowglass Agri-world - Gallowglass is that rare Agri-world that is a temperate, habitable moon of a gas giant rather than a planet in its own right *Junos - Mining World - Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae System *JXM A18Z - Forge World - A Civilised World placed under the Adeptus Mechanicus' control *Port Goston - Space Station - Main Headquarters for the Imperial Navy's Battlefleet Calixis *Kenov III - Death World - Home of the Ripper Whips *Kessae - Frontier World - Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae System *Kinog - Pleasure World *Kuluth - War World *Landunder - Hive World - Inverted hive cities dangle from the planet's crust *Lind - Hive World - The Lindwyrm Armoury produces superior grenades for the Imperium *Loss - Feral World *Malfi - Hive World - The rulers of Malfi believe it should be the Calixis Sector capital world and protest the supremacy of Scintilla in the sector's Imperial politics *MMX 215 - Forbidden World *Mundus - White Dwarf star - Orbited by Port Goston (see above) *Nahme - Mining World *Orbel Quill - Agri-world - No one on the world of Orbel Quill lives past the age of 40 standard years *Penolpass - Feudal World *Protasia - War World - This star system has declared independence from the Calixis Sector and the Imperium, Imperial Guard units are currently in-system to put down the rebellion *Seedworld AFG:218 - Forbidden/Xenos World - Possible Eldar holding, cordoned off by elements of Battlefleet Calixis until the xenos' presence can be removed *Synford II - Forge World *Vaxanide - Frontier World - Developing into a hive world as the rapidly growing population has begun to concentrate into proto-arcologies *Xeiros Prime - Forbidden World - Former Imperial Agri-world, under virus quarantine *Zweihan's World - Hive World - Famous as the homeworld of Saint Castor the Obviate Golgenna Reach *Pry - A gas giant that is orbited by space station 41 Pry *Bront - Hive World - Home of Brontian Longknives Imperial Guard Regiment *Port Gavinus - Space Station - Popular commercial shipping station in the Calixis Sector *Scintilla - Hive World - Calixis Sector Capital *The Lathes (Hadd, Hesh, and Het) - Three Forge Worlds that serve as the Adeptus Mechanicus' centres of production in the sector *Iocanthos - Agri-world - War-torn planet that is the source of Ghostfire Pollen *Cyrus Vulpa - Agri-world - Savannah-covered, herds of grox roam freely and are raised and slaughtered so their meat can be exported *Granithor - Cemetery World *Luggnum - Mining World - Luggnum is famous for its ore exports *Lycosidae - Dead World - Legio Venator Fortress *Merov - Hive World - Home of the Merovech Combine *The Misericord - Spacecraft - Chartist Vessel *ND0/K4 - Mining World - Strategic gas mining operations *Quaddis - Pleasure World - Famous for its wines and private pleasure palaces for the wealthy of the sector *Sephiris Secundus - Mining World - Site of the Gorgonid Mine, the most important source of ore in the sector *Settlement 228 - Frontier World *Sophano Prime - Mining World *Strank - Feral World - Swamp world, home of the infamous Stenchbeast of Strank *Valon Urr - Shrine World of the Ecclesiarchy *Ysai Ydumee - Frontier World The Periphery *Avitohol - Forbidden World/Xenos World - Ongoing war between the Orks who control this planet and the Imperium's forces who are trying to drive them from it *Cyclopea - Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World/Civilised World *Drystan Construction Yards - Space Station - located near the Scarus Sector, centre of trade for commercial traffic heading from the Calixis Sector into the Scarus Sector *Ganf Magna - Frontier World - Feral Orks roam at large on this planet, presenting a major threat to the Imperial colonists, whose primary export is Polygum *Kalf - Frontier World - Home of the vicious organism known as the Sand Devil by the local Imperial colonists *Kulth - War World - Kulth suffered from an Ork invasion and the conflict is now currently in its 83rd year *Sabriel - Space Station - Abandoned and forgotten Adeptus Mechanicus research outpost *Sinophia - Frontier World *Sisk - Feudal World *Sleef - Dead World - Uninhabited, unusual Warp vibrations detected Hazeroth *Belahaam - Forbidden World/Xenos World *Bloodfall System - Death World *Cloister - Frontier World - Once a bastion planet of the Black Templars Space Marines where that Chapter maintained a fortification and recruitment center; now abandoned by the Black Templars *Clove - Hive World - Main base of the Clovis Ministorum of the Ecclesiarchy, home to the Imperial Guard's 23rd Drusus Dragoons Regiment *Cyprian's Gate - Pleasure World/Cemetery World *Dalthus - Mining World - Dalthan Miners are noted across the sector for the gaudy trinkets and charms they often wear, own and sell *Dwimlicht - Feral World *Elros - Feudal World - An all-female Death Cult dedicated to the Emperor of Mankind dominates this planet's politics and society and is a fertile ground for recruitment by the Inquisition when its members are seeking new Acolytes *Gunpoint - Hive World - Now a byword for failure across the entire sector *Guytoga - Hive World *Hesiod's Wake - Agri-world *Heterodyne - Feudal World - Domain of the Adeptus Mechanicus, site of a feudal-tech experiment *Hilarion - Agri-world *Ichovor - Feudal World - World of swamps and decaying forests *Idumea - Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World *Kommitzar - Penal World - Notorious Imperial prison planet *Malice - War World - Frontline of the "Wrack War" *Mara - Forbidden World - Ice world and former Imperial penal colony; Access forbidden by order of Segmentum Command *Percipre - Agri-world - World covered in extensive greenhouse complexes *Phagir - Dead World - Once a fertile Agri-world, Phagir was ravaged by a genetic virus that destroyed all flora and fauna on its surface *Phyrr - Death World - Home to the beautiful but deadly Phyrr Cat *Pilgrim's Pause - Cemetery World *Purgatory of Soubirous - Mining World *St. Astrid's Fall - Frontier World - Habitable moon orbiting gas giant known as Sekmet *Samson IV - Hive World *Scarric XXII - Unclassified World - Actually a dump planet for the system's waste; used as a hideout by smugglers and human pirates *Sheol XVII - Asteroid - Imperial penal colony and Adeptus Mechanicus biological research outpost *Regulus - Agri-world - Controlled by the Celestine Alliance *Soprony - Forbidden/Xenos World *Stygian Prime - Agri-world - Cold world with subterranean fungi farms *Synford - Forge World - Baneblades are produced by the Adeptus Mechanicus forges on Synford for the Imperial Guard *Threnos - Dead World - Sometimes confused with the Threnos Zone in the Drusus Marches sub-sector *Valos Krin - Feral World - World of ash storms and volcanic fire Markayn Marches *Balecaster - Feudal World *Belacane - Forge World - Famed for the production of Stasis Field technology *Calistra - Frontier world *Cantus - Hive world *Dreah - Agri-world *Fedrid - Feral World - Fedrid is a forest world that is inhabited by a wide variety of unusually deadly animal and plant species *Gelmiro Primus - War World - Spinward of Markayn Marches *Gelmiro Secundus - War World - Spinward of Markayn Marches *Gelmiro Tertius - War World - Spinward of Markayn Marches *Grove's Fall - Hive World - This world's most important product are Sentinel walkers for the Imperial Guard *Heed - Dead World - Heed was a battle site of the Imperial Angevin Crusade that brought the Calixis Sector into the Imperium of Man in the 40th Millennium and it is characterised by sometimes raging firestorms *Karrik - Death World - Orbited by the Pearl Moon *Klybo - Dead World - Rumour has it that Klybo's ruins hide a priceless Standard Template Construct (STC) data cache *Mosul - Frontier World *Prol IX - Hive World - Home of the Decalogues of Prol *Ryboth - Forge World *Siren's Den - Pleasure World *Solomon - Hive World - Departmento Munitorum fiefdom; chemical refineries *Sozomen's Last Stand - Agri-world *Turanshush - Forge World Uncategorized Locations or Phenomena *Hereticus Tenebrae - Special Astronomical Body - Composition unknown; moves about the Calixis Sector at will, also known as the Tyrant Star, is believed to be the prophetic herald of some unknown doom for the Calixis Sector and possibly for the Imperium of Man itself *Stilicho - Space Station - Mostly deserted former Imperial space station, now a center for pirate activity Calixis-map.jpg|The Calixis Sector Calixis Warp Route Chart.jpg|Warp Routes Through the Calixis Sector Sources *''Wahammer 40,000: Dark Heresy Core Rulebook'' *''Guide to the Calixis Sector'' Category:C